Farm Boys Revenge
by CelticGoddess
Summary: What happens when a certian farm boy gets fed up with his nickname? Lets just say the Z gang has their work cut out for them. My fist DBZ fic written in a moment of insanity at eleven at night. Please don't hurt me. hehe. enjoy!
1. The last straw

Farm Boys Revenge  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sailor moon or dbz characters. If you somehow feel that I am claiming this and decide to sue me, you will get nothing but cheese curls and a rubber ducky.  
  
It was a warm spring day at the Son's house, Goku and Gohan were training in the backyard while Goten helped ChiChi in the kitchen. It had been quiet for awhile nothing much going on. So the days were spent training and chilling.  
  
"GOKU! I ASKED YOU HALF AN HOUR AGO TO CLEAN THE LIVING ROOM! I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS IN HERE THIS MINUTE, I'M COMING OUT THERE!" ChiChi shouted from the doorway, frying pan firmly in her hand.  
  
"Godamn it ChiChi! No I will not come in there and clean the living room!" He shouted still hovering above the ground with Gohan looking on. He had never seen his dad like this before.  
  
"I'm sick of this. People think that just because I'm not a rocket scientist they can order me around! Well ChiChi, you won't have this Farm Boy to boss around anymore! I'm leaving!" He yelled then flew off into the distance.  
  
"GOKU! Goku…" ChiChi watched as her husband flew off into the distance.  
  
  
  
**3 days later**  
  
"Oh Bulma, I just don't know what to think…I mean he's flown off before but he's always come back before dinner." ChiChi sobbed as Bulma tried to comfort her friend.  
  
"It's ok ChiChi, I'm sure Goku will come back…he just needed to blow off some steam." Bulma said patting her friend on the shoulder.  
  
Just then there was a loud explosion outside and a very angry looking Vegeta walked in totally covered in soot. His hair, which was always up anyway, looked as if it had had an extra lift and was all burned.  
  
"VEGETA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?!?!?" Bulma stood up knocking her chair over in the process.  
  
"I was…training…yes training…in the gravity…grr..Gravity room. The control panel shorted and it exploded." Vegeta recalled the events of the last 5 minutes shakily.  
  
"That shouldn't have happened. I just checked the gravity room this morning and everything was fine. Go upstairs and get cleaned up and I'll have a look at it." She said as she ran over to Vegeta and scurried him off upstairs.  
  
There was a knock on the front door and Bulma went over to open it revealing a very distressed Trunks. He was standing in front of Bulma wearing tattered pants, t-shirt, and a backward baseball cap. Something else was amiss as well. His hair…it…it was…it was PINK!  
  
"OH MY GOOD GOLLY GEE TRUNKS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Bulma asked in a raised voice so that nearly everyone currently on Capsule Corps. property stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction on the scream. (Oh and by the way… I know Bulma would never…NEVER say anything like that but it's 10pm and I am extremely tired. I just had this idea and had to right it down. Please don't hurt me…cringes in fear…)  
  
"Well…I was flying here from Goten's…and I was…ummmm…I was…" he stuttered.  
  
"YOU WERE WHAT?" Bulma yelled at trunks violently shaking him so his now pink hair swayed in the wind.  
  
"I was struck by this wave of power. It felt so familiar but I can't put my finger on it." Trunks finally finished.  
  
"Ohh…my I'm sorry honey, come in!" Bulma said noticing they were standing outside receiving some very…interesting looks from passers by. "You know this is all very strange. First Goku flies off, then the gravity room explodes with Vegeta in it, now you and your little "incident." I know all of these events are connected in some way but I just can't connect them. (Duh! I couldn't think of the right sentence structure but you get the idea.)  
  
Bulma and Trunks joined ChiChi and a now clean Vegeta at the kitchen table to discuss the day's events. Meanwhile out side, a figure covered in the shadows, crept along under the window listening to their conversation. When the group traveled into the kitchen the figure lowly crept away.  
  
"I bet they don't think I'm such a loser now. Or if they do…well I'm sure I can think of a few more little tricks that will leave them regretting ever crossing this farm boy." Goku laughed to himself as he flew away carefully trying to repress his ki, hopping (IM not sure if that is the right way to spell it) that no one would sense him. He didn't want them to find out what he was doing just yet.  
  
**The next morning******************************************************  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE!" Vegeta roared as he opened his closet door only to find nothing but pink "Badman" shirts. "SOMETHING I GOING ON AND I DON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT!" He shouted to Bulma as she entered the room.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta." She tried to soothe him. "Someone is obviously doing this to get you upset. Now just calm down and we will figure this out."  
  
"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR?" Vegeta question.  
  
"Vegeta, honey…did you check your drawer? You should have some clothes in there." Bulma suggested trying to sound rational.  
  
"Mmnfnsnff…" Vegeta mumbled under his breath walking to the chest of drawers and pulling out an outfit, which wasn't pink, and going into the bathroom to change.  
  
Vegeta had changed and had gone out to the newly fixed gravity room to train. Bulma and ChiChi sat discussing yesterday's events over coffee. It didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary had happened, Bulma had figured that Trunks or someone else was trying to get to Vegeta and didn't look to much into it.  
  
  
  
"MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" Goten's voice range thought the halls and he burst in through Bulma's front door and into the kitchen looking for his mother.  
  
"Goten…honey…why don't you take your hand off your forehead and talk to us. And don't you know it's not good manners to barge into someone's house without being invited in? Even Trunks knocked on the door the other day, and he lives here!" ChiChi scolded as Goten ran full force into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma…and I would really…really like to take my hand off my head. It's just that I can't." Goten said lowering his eyes to the ground.  
  
"It's ok Goten, all is forgiven…what do you mean you can't take your hand off of your head?" Bulma asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Ummm…I woke up this morning and scratched my head and went to move my hand and I couldn't. It's just stuck there. I was hoping either you or my mom could help me get it off." He answered with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Goten, if you woke up and couldn't take your hand away…how did you get dressed this morning?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Well…ummm…let's just say it was a challenge."  
  
The next hour was spent using every adhesive remover to get Goten's hand unstuck. Many tries with different removers were attempted but nothing seemed to be working. Goku was currently outside the house rolling in the grass with laughter. He was laughing so hard that he didn't realize he was being watched. He stopped laughing when a shadow fell over him. He looked up seeing a very agitated Goten looking down on him with a large red mark on his forehead where his hand had been glued. Goku couldn't hold it back…he began convulsing with laughter again pointing a finger at Goten.  
  
"Dad? What are you laughing at? YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!" Goten suddenly caught on.  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for the first chapter. I know it was short but this isn't going to be much longer anyway. If you read this and don't like it please don't hurt me for doing this to the dbz characters. I don't mean them any disrespect but I think somehow the government is putting drugs in our food to dope us up. Please don't hurt me. Hehehehee! Till next time. 


	2. More Troubles

"Ummmmmm…hehehehee. Me? No I was just stopping by to see what you were all doing and heard what had happened. Ohhhh look at the time gotta go!" Goku blurted and jumped into the air flying off to god knows where.  
  
Meanwhile Goten walked inside to find his mother, Bulma, and Vegeta. "Ummm guys…I know who's doing these things." He started slowly then paused  
  
"WELL?" Bulma, ChiChi and Vegeta said all at once.  
  
"Well you see, after we got my hand unstuck, I went outside and found dad laughing on the ground. I asked him about these recent events and he just flew off." Goten continued.  
  
"KAKAROTT! HE DID THIS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! THE NEXT TIME I SEE THAT FOOL I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Vegeta shouted standing up and running to the door.  
  
"Vegeta! NO! Down boy, sit!" Bulma screamed running after her very upset husband.  
  
"Don't talk to me like I'm a stupid poodle! I will not be treated like this! Get out of my way!" Vegeta exclaimed as he pushed Bulma to the side and walked out the door.  
  
"FINE BE THAT WAY!" She shouted out the door after Vegeta. Then she turned in to see her friends, "ChiChi I hope for Goku's sake we find him before Vegeta does."  
  
Bulma, ChiChi, and Goten convened at the kitchen table to devise a plan to find Goku. (A.N the plans begin! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me their turning on me!) Bulma suggested that they somehow right the dragon radar to pick up Goku's Ki. The only problem was, if he was hiding it, they might not be able to find him.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping Bulma. I…just hope we can find him fast. Before he hurts someone…or himself." Chichi sighed.  
  
"Mom stop thinking like that. He knows what he's doing. Isn't that one of the reasons he left, cuz he doesn't like the way everyone treats him?" Goten pointed out to his distraught mother.  
  
"You're right Goten. It's just that I like him the way he is. I don't care that he doesn't have a Ph.D. I just want him back here." Chichi sobbed.  
  
******Meanwhile somewhere in the sky***************************************  
  
"I can't believe that fool! How could he possible think I was going to let him get away with this!" Vegeta was mumbling to himself as he flew high above the ground looking for Goku. "I WILL FIND YOU KAKAROTT! COME OUT AND I JUST MIGHT MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU! Just might."  
  
*****Dr. Gero's old lab****************************************************  
  
"Hehe! Vegeta's face was priceless! (A.N to all you who are undoubtedly saying, "I thought the Z team destroyed the lab." Well they did, now it's just a cave. K.K.? Oh and to you thinking, y would Goku play tricks on his family, he just is! Lol sorry.) Now that I have my supplies I can get Krillin back! Then I think I might be done with this. I miss Chichi's cooking." Goku thought to himself as he pulled out a giant can of fuchsia hair color.  
  
Goku got up off the floor and flew out the entrance. A second later he felt Vegeta's incredibly high ki behind him. A second later he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as Vegeta threw a ki-blast at him.  
  
"There you are. Now that I see you I can DISTROY YOU! MWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAA!"  
  
Goku thinking quick, turned around and sprayed some of the hair spray in Vegeta's eyes and while he was hollering in pain, flew off.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGG! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Vegeta hollered as he started flying back to C.C.  
  
"Wow, that was close. Better get this done with before he gets that stuff out of his eyes." Goku flew off to krillin's house to finish his little freedom trip.  
  
***Krillin and 18's house***************************************************  
  
"18 where's the remote? I'm missing the days of Our Lives! I was just about to find out if Wanda was really going to have Larry's long lost child!" Krillin shouted from his recliner not noticing someone sneaking up behind him.  
  
Goku slunck up behind Krillin and opened the bottle of hair spray. He then proceeded to dump the entire thing on Krillin. Krillin's hair had gotten incredible thick so the little man hardly noticed the sticky substance covering his hair. After finishing his deed, Goku slunck back out of the house before 18 walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"Krillin. I know you like your new hair but I don't think pink is the best color for it." She said calmly to her husband thinking it was another one of his schemes.  
  
"WHAT! PINK? NO I DIDN'T DO IT! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE COLOR PINK THAT MUCH!" Krillin shouted in surprise as he ran to a mirror to check it out.  
  
As he was looking at his hair, he felt a familiar ki suddenly rise and head in the direction of C.C. "I wonder if my hair has something to do with the person flying away form here?"  
  
"Geeee, ya think? I guess nothing gets passed that little hairy head." 18 said sarcastically. "Why don't we go to C.C. and find out."  
  
"Ok I guess I could tape my soaps."  
  
So 18 and Krillin headed toward C.C to put an end to this mystery.  
  
  
  
Ok so that was the end of chapter 2. Sorry it was soo short… but then again it wasn't really was it? Ohhhh well there will most likely be one more chapter then that's it. It's just too stupid to continue. K.K. bye for now. 


	3. The feathers come

`As Goku headed to C.C, he suddenly started to feel incredibly guilty for what he was doing to his friends and loved ones. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that." He thought as C.C came into sight. "Vegeta's going to kill me." He landed outside the main building and went to the front door.  
  
When he got to the door he found a note that said."Everyone's in the attic."  
  
"Hmmm, that sounds suspicious. I bet their going to try to pull something on me. I should go in anyway, even if they do something to me."  
  
He pushed open the door and made his way to the first flight of stairs. As he neared the top of the stairs he felt a rope at his ankles and then felt a warm sticky liquid fall on his head. He reached his hand up to brush some of this liquid out of his face when he realized he couldn't move it away from his head.  
  
A few steps further he felt what felt like feathers fall from the ceiling covering the still wet liquid on him making him out to be something like a chicken. (Hehe funny picture.)  
  
Again he took a few steps further and another liquid fell on Goku. He looked down and on his hands he saw pink.lots of pink. This time he went to the attic without obstacles. He reached to open the latter and bring it down. He then climbed the stairs where he found the whole gang sitting on boxes waiting.  
  
When he did poke his head up they all started laughing at him. This was the first time he was able to see himself in a large mirror. And when he did see himself he also laughed. Here he was a grown, muscular man.(kinda).with his hand stuck to his forehead covered head to toe in pink feathers.  
  
"Hehehe. Ummmm hi guys." Goku said rather nervously.  
  
"You know if Vegeta wasn't bound and gagged over there in the corner you would be dead by now." Bulma said gesturing toward the corner in which a very angry prince was hog-tied with a gag across his mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble.I guess I was having some issues that I needed to work through." Goku confessed.  
  
"Well Goku, instead of pulling pranks on us, next time you need to work something out why don't you just talk to us." ChiChi exclaimed walking over to Goku.  
  
Vegeta at this time broke through his gag. "I WILL KILL YOU! YOU DO NOT TREAT A PRINCE OF AN INTIRE RACE LIKE THIS! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS GOD DAMNED ROPES I WILL KILL YOU!" He continued to thrash on the floor and swear under his breath until Bulma came over and gave him a good whack.  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT TO VEGETA! IF YOU HADN'T TREATED GOKU SO BADLY HE MIGHT NOT HAVE GONE OVER THE DEEP END. SO YOU WILL JUST SHUT UP AND KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Bulma shouted at him.  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU STUPID WOMAN! HE IS THE REASON I HAVE TO DRESS LIKE A FUCKING POODLE!" He yelled back.  
  
"YOU WILL SOOOOO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU STUPID MONKEY! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, I SAID MONKEY!"  
  
"Mnsfmsnfkdkaddff.." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"What was that?!" Bulma turned around and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"So are we cool?" Goku asked.  
  
"I guess so. Just don't do anything like this again." Gohan said earning nods from all in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
So this is where we leave our friends. Hey it could have been shorter. Just to clear things up this will NOT be continued any longer. There just doesn't seem to be anywhere else to go. If you want to review you can email me if you can't get to the review page. I still want to know what you think of this story. By the way I finished this chapter in half an hour so it's not like a spent a whole evening on this demented thing I like to call a story. And now it's done and I can continue my work on another story I plan to write. It's going to be called Fantastic Journey, and it's going to be a sort of a sailor moon fic but with different characters. I don't know if imma going to post it, I need to revise it a lot. So thanks for devoting time to this story.god knows why you did it.but I still thank you much. Hehe. Bye for now.  
  
CelticGoddess. 


	4. The real ending...honest!

Ok this is for those of you who seem to think that Krillin should have gone to C.C. I actually think he should have gone too so here is the real ending.honest.  
  
Everyone was up in the attic talking about the recent events. At one time or another someone had released Vegeta which had caused quite a commotion. Goku and Vegeta had been separated and Vegeta had begun to calm down. Everything was going well until a pink head popped up through the attic door. (The door is in the floor.)  
  
"Hey I think I know who's behind these occurring." Krillin said unaware that Goku was in the room.  
  
"Yeah so do we. And we are over it. Where have you been?" ChiChi said standing behind Goku.  
  
"WellmysoapswereonandIdidn'twanttomissthem." Krillin murmured.  
  
"What pinkie is trying to say is he didn't feel like getting off his ass to come here to tell you Goku's pulling these pranks." 18 said sarcastically.  
  
"WE KNOW!" Everyone shouted together.  
  
"Oh.well do we know why?" Krillin said trying to hide the slight blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.  
  
"Let's just say I had a little breakdown, but that was the end and it's never gonna happen again." Goku said turning to face the rest of the gang. "Sorry guys."  
  
"SORRY! You play all those stupid pranks on us and all you can say is sorry!? I'll give you sorry you stupid good for nothing piece of.." Vegeta yelled beginning to walk toward Goku.  
  
"VEGETA! He feels bad enough! Leave him alone or I'll have to bring out the ropes and gag again. Now sit and shut up!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta threatening him with the rope in her hand.  
  
'Fine, just don't let him come to close to me. I can't be held responsible for what I do alone with him." He answered in a deep threatening tone.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
  
  
So now that is really where we leave our 'heroes' in the attic talking about other things to come. Hey don't mock me. I told you it was a stupid story that I thought of while trying to fall asleep one night. But then if you did like this then you may like the story I wrote with my friend Lady Starlight under the name the Celtic Starlights. It's a funny one like this one. Anyway I got to go now. Thank you for reading this story...I hope you enjoyed it. Bye. 


End file.
